warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dewkit
Dewkit is a dilute tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Appearance :Dewclaw takes after her mother in size and stature, holding a slender, elegant appearance and being noticeably smaller than the normal cat. She's not as tall, but she's not as small either. Her slightly small size gives her quite a bit of advantage in her skills, and it's even said she'd be a good pick for the next leader. Dewclaw has a bit of a foreign-like build to her body, with her muscles shaping pretty much every inch of it with little to no fat at all. She does, however, take more of an appearance of foreign-like look similar to that of her mother.. Her head is slightly narrow forming more of a flat-oval shape than that of her mother or father and her muzzle seems to become more plump, noticeably like that of her aunt. She manages to maintain a small jawline, although her jaws are very strong, with a slender throat. Her voice differs from that of her parents, her accent taking on more of a Irish accent than others. :Her ears are small and are a mixture of rounded and pointed, but not nearly as large as her father's. Her back and torso are slender-built, with a curved and muscular appearance. She, however, manages to maintain that slender, elegant look as well. Although, they have some broad-like shape to them it isn't very noticeable. Her thin legs support most of her weight, and her legs have quite a bit of muscle to them much like that of her stomach and back. Although her legs altogether are strong, her back legs are more noticeably strong and more muscled than that of her front legs. Her tail is especially longer than usual giving her great balance. Dewclaw's teeth are quite sharp, being more sharp than well-rounded. Her teeth are a creamy-white color and her canines, the two on the top sides of her mouth, are rather short, but slightly longer than her other teeth. :Dewclaw's fur, in her childhood, had a soft, but bristle-like supporting more of adult like feel to it. Now her fur has grown out more and she;s shed pretty much mostly all of that and now has soft, dense fur that feels more like wool. Her fur actually holds a sleek, glossy look to it similar to that of a Kittypet, but she does however take pride in this and manages to keep it groomed some of the time. At the times that her fur is not groomed it tends to get rather ragged-looking and oily. Her fur length is pretty long for a short-haired cat, and this keeps her rather warm during leaf-bare. :Her base pelt color is a diluted color of a grey-brown giving off a muddy gray color, but tends to turn to more of that of a dark grey. Her next few layers of fur consist of colors like that of pale brown, ginger, and some white that usually stay more along her stomach and paws as well as her tail tip. Although, her fur is somewhat thick, she sheds quite a bit during the Greenleaf so that her fur is rather thin and this helps her quite a bit in Greenleaf. :Dewclaw's eyes sit in a fixed position a few inches above her nose and nose bridge. Her eyes are a overall color of olive green shifting to more of that of a summer-like grass green as the seasons change. Her eyes also have that grey-like color to them more near her irises and darken as it nears the schlera. When ill her eyes however change to a dull-looking green that seems to be more grey than green. Character :Dewclaw is rather energetic by nature and is rather sensitive to what others think or say about her. She hates those who are nosy and doesn't butt into others business as well. She believes that stepping into someone else's conversation or private life is rude and rather weird to say the least. She hates being put in the awkward situations of being brought into awkward situations. Dewclaw can petulant when others are rude to her, she tends to stay away from most cats because of this and won't really engage in a conversation unless need be. :Her ego is something like that of a mouse, small and rarely exists, making her a generally tolerable character among others. She dislikes annoying others cats or them annoying her as well, and will say this. This makes her come off as blunt and straight-forward. Some often say but she likes to think she's different and unique from her siblings. Very powerful at heart, Dewclaw has a strong knack for healing and calming others when their upset or hurt. She gets this from her caring nature and kind soul. She doesn't really like to be in charge of others all the time, but does enjoy it every once in a while as it makes her feel involved. :Dewclaw is rather carefree in certain situations and likes to have fun, because she hates being the buzzkill. The molly is more of a party-goer than most of her family and doesn't take everything some say to the heart. Although, if something about her family is said she will not hesitate to interfere, the same goes with close friends. She isn't all that ignorant, but when she's told that she's rude and petulant Dewclaw tends to get ignorant and very defensive on this, the truth being that she's not all petulant nor rude. :Although, when put under pressure Dewclaw can be very subtle and knows usually what to do. Being thought to be a flawless cat she is far from it. She has her ups and downs where she just takes on the character, usually days when she just feels shitty, of being rude, egotistic, and a total jerk. She however is rarely this and is seen as a role model figure to most cats. :She is very courageous and will not hesitate to show one so. In most situations she'd be the one to bravely stomp into a Twoleg home and do whatever it took to show the other cat that she wasn't afraid. Doing this, Dewclaw is seen a brave and powerful cat. Overall, Dewclaw is a simple cat with the need to be loved and have others care for she will return the favor. Abilities :Dewclaw has few skills she possesses, her most noticeable being her ability to be pretty much anywhere in battle. She can't be called one of the 'most viscous ones in the clan', but is said to be more of the more skilled due to her quick reflexes and powerful legs. Her fighting techniques are rather strong due to usually being out of camp training very hard when she has free time. To cats unfamiliar with her fighting style, Dewclaw seems "gentle" when fighting but in reality is not. She doesn't really use the technique of brute strength, but more of that of stealth and blending in using her pelt. Her small size aids her in battle, she uses the "guerrilla method" while using maneuvers that aid her greatly; dodges, tree attacks, and several others. :She being better at fighting, isn't all that great at hunting and had a hard time learning as an apprentice. The molly often would enjoy catching those she cornered or caught in their homes for the satisfaction that others would comment that she must have ancient Clan blood. Her impulsive nature to fight instead of hunt interferes with her need to get better and she often resorts to tackling anything that makes a noise when she's hunting. Biography : Lineage Mother :Ashnose: Living Father :Firepelt: Living Sister :Sorrelkit: Unborn Brothers :Pinepaw: Living :Antpaw: Living :Frogpaw: Living :Shellkit: Unborn Quotes : Cameos : Relationships : Images Life Character Pixels Category:She-cats